


beauty

by MellenaBrave



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Little boys with crushes, M/M, tw: discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: It's not easy to live in the public eye, especially when society doesn't like the way you look.





	

Kenny stared at the cover of the Hero's monthly magazine with a mixture of confusion, anger and disappointment. He was very excited when the magazine wanted to publish a segment about him, seeing as his dad was in it almost every month. They even asked him to pose for a cover picture with his dad! However, once he actually saw the cover picture he couldn't help feeling sick.

That was the picture he took with his dad for the cover, that was him in the picture for sure, but his skin was wrong.

He stared at the boy in the picture, who had his face but way lighter skin and a smaller nose, while his father argued with somebody who worked for the magazine over the phone, demanding to know who was responsible for this. Kenny stood there, wondering what he was suppose to tell his friends at school tomorrow, how should he response if somebody asked why his skin was lighter in that picture? Ken didn't even know why they changed it in the first place.

_Is my skin ugly?_ it was the first time he ever felt the need to think about his appearance, yet alone his skin, in that way. He hardly felt the comforting hand his sister put on his shoulder, his big sister, Gwen, who has the same dark skin tone he has. He always thought she is beautiful. So what must she be thinking right now? What would great grandpa Max think? Aunt Gwendolyn? And everyone else? What will his mother think? Will she be sad? Angry? Hurt?

She normally doesn't read this magazine, but ordered this issue anyways, just so she could see him on the front page. He suddenly doesn't want her to see it, maybe he could call her, tell her there was a last minute change, say they decided for another cover and article. He knew it was too late through, the holographic magazine probably was already in her office, she might be looking at it right now.

Did other people think he is ugly too? Did his classmates think so? His friends? Did Devlin think so?

He ran to his room, ignoring his dad calling after him. He locked himself in his room, wondering if he could just stay in it forever. Kenny felt the tears fall down, thick and heavy, started rubbing his nose, noticing for the first time how big it was compared to his human friends'.

He stayed in it for the rest of the day, watching TV, he didn't really pay attention to what was going on though, he just stared at it. Gwen found him starring at a blue screen when she picked his door, she left a tray with his dinner and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving again. Ken hardly registered that he spent hours starring at nothing.

He didn't touch the food, still having this sick feeling in his stomach.

The next morning his dad called the school for him, saying something about a mean stomach flu and him probably missing the rest of the week too. His mother called shortly after, asking about him, Kenny pretended to be asleep.

* * *

When Ken checked his holopad later that day there were several missed calls and text messages.

Two were from Argit, however one was meant for his dad apparently.

 

[Don't worry, I will make sure this ***** will get what they deserve, no one messes with one of my brats.]

 

[Oops, wrong chat, sorry kiddo, do me a favor and don't use this word infront of your dad until you're like 16]

 

Kenny felt himself smile at that despite everything, leave it to uncle Argit to cheer him up no matter what.

There were some from aunt Gwendolyn and Great Grandpa Max, uncle Ken, Rook and other family members and friends.

Most said 'are you okay?' Or 'I hope you'll feel better soon.' Some were angry, saying stuff like 'How dare them?!' And 'We won't let them get away with that.'.

Even Kevin sent him a message (a picture of Zed with the caption 'hope you'll feel better soon'). Kenny didn't feel better, knowing everyone knew by now. That everyone saw.

Kenny scrolled down futher on his display and froze after seeing one specific name.

Devlin Levin, 15 missed calls, 7 text messages, 1 voice mail.

Ken stops breathing for a second. Devlin saw. Of course he saw it. He feels the knot in his stomach twist even tighter then before. He swallowed dry while opening their chat register.

 

[Just saw the cover, wtf is this?! ]

 

Ken felt sick.

 

[Honestly, what the f*ck is wrong with this people?]

 

[Hey are you okay? You haven't answered any of my calls.]

 

[Please answer!]

 

[Kenny please!]

 

[.....I'll be going to bed now, I'll see you in class tomorrow?]

 

[Why aren't you in class?! The teacher said you'll be gone the whole week?! What's going on?!]

 

This was the last text message.

Kenny stared at his holo display, unsure if he really wants to listen to the voice mail.

How would Devlin's voice sound? Would it be laced with pity? Would it be angry? Concerned? Comforting? He doesn't know if he could handle any of this right now.

His dad walked in before he could make up his mind. "Hey Buttercup, how are you feeling?" His dad sat down on the edge of his bed, he had a plate with a PB&J sandwich on it, without the crust, and a cup with what Kenny guessed was his favorite smoothie. Pebels the rook pet stumbled in shortly after, making himself comfortable on his dad's lap.

Kenny didn't answer, he just continued staring at the holo display.

Ben sighed, he looked exhausted.

"Listen, Kenny, I'm sorry this happened. Your mom and me, we always tried to keep you kids away from stuff like this. But fact is, stuff like this, where people will make you feel bad about your skin, your culture and even who you love, it happens a lot to all kind of people and it won't stop happening anytime soon. And I can't say I know how that must feel like, but-"

"Does it happen to mom?"

There was a moment of silence between them, Ken could tell his father was unsure if he should tell him about it.

"Yes...It happened a lot to your mother and still does, even now that we aren't together anymore." His dad looked like he was remembering something very unpleasant.

"Gwen?"

"Yes."

He sounded broken, like a man who faild his mission. Pebbles whined sympathetically and Kenny slowly moved to lean against his dad in a comforting manner. He felt his dad's arm wrap around him and shortly after felt his strong and warm hands stroke Kenny's head.

"Am I over reacting?" Kenny asked. He felt unsure, he's always been very sensitive and it was not the first time he had a episode like this over something seemingly small. "No! Kenny, we talked about this before, you're never over reacting when somebody made you feel bad, it is never your fault." His father tried to reassure him, Kenny didn't believe him.

"..Dad, am I ugly?" His father froze against him for a second, Kenny could feel the tears coming again, he felt ashamed, ashamed for the way he looked and ashamed for the way he acted. His Dad tightened his embrace, kissing the top of his head lovingly. "Of course you aren't Kenny, you're-" his father's holopad started beeping right then and he groaned.

"Of all the times. Listen Kenny Sweetheart, I have to go now, but this conversation isn't over. Please eat something while I'm gone. I love you."

With this his father left, most likely to save the world yet again.

Kenny tried to eat, but ended up giving half of the sandwich to the pigeons at his window. He did drink the smoothi though, it didn't tast as good as it normally would.

He curled up on his bed, draping the blanket around him in a comforting cocoon. Pebles was lying on the ground, guarding him like he always does. Ken let a hand hang out over his bed frame which was nuzzled lovingly by the magical creature. He wished to stay like this forever.

* * *

 

When his Father came back he pretended to be asleep again. His mother called again, Kenny felt bad about avoiding talking to them, but he didn't have the energy to face their sad expressions. He had to think about Devlin and the voice mail he left.

He didn't listen to it.

* * *

When he woke up again it was dark outside. He couldn't feel Pebles nuzzling his hand anymore, so he took his holopad to illuminate the spot he last saw his pet on, Pebles wasn't there. Ken was about to turn the lights on and see what his loyal companion is up to when he heard it.

A sound like somebody was knocking against glass followed by excited bark like sounds, somebody was at his window.

"Kenny, come on, open up or I'll let myself in." _Devlin!_

Kenny stumbled out of bed and rushed to his window. He almost fell over Pebles who was running in circles and making exciting noises in front of it. Devlin was hovering outside smiling in that awkwardly cute manner of his, Kenny could feel heat spreading on his face, it wasn't fair how easily Devlin could get such reactions out of him.

He opened the window for him and Devlin steeped off of his hoverboard into Kenny's room.

"Hi." He said in a voice which set off a warm feeling in Kenny's stomach. "Hi." Kenny answered.

"How are you feeling?" Devlin asked, his eyes still managing to be warm and glowing with concern even with only the moon as light source.

Kenny felt this sick feeling settle back in. "Better I guess." He lied, moving back to his bed to turn the lights on, he left it dim, not wanting Gwen or his dad to walk in on them. Devlin followed him, sitting down on the foot end of the bed, while Pebles tried to get Devlin to play with him. Devlin chuckled and Pebles yelped happily.

"Sssh, bad Pebles, you'll wake up the whole house." Pebles didn't pay him any mind and Kenny sighed.

"Trying to train him after having him for one and a half year already doesn't work as good as expected, does it?" There was amusement in Devlin's voice and Kenny couldn't help the found smile from showing on his face. "I blame you for this, you're the one who spoiled him rotten." Kenny countered.

"Pebles quiet down." Pebles immediately stopped making noises and sat in front of Devlin obediently. 

Devlin gave Kenny a innocent smile.

"Traitor." Kenny scoffed at the rock creature, while flipping down on the bed.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Kenny stole a quick glance at his best friend, he looked fidgety, as if he was dying to say something but didn't have the courage to do so.

"Sorry." Kenny finally broke the silence, Devlin whipped his head around to stare at him with a mixture of surprise, shock and confusion. It almost looked comical and Ken had to suppress a smile.

"Huh?"

"For ignoring you. You were worried, weren't you? "

"Oh...yeah. Sorry for spamming your holopad." He answered sheepishly. Kenny found his awkward behavior adorable. He found Devlin in general adorable. Kenny only recently realized that the feelings he had for his best friend went beyond what he felt for his other friends and were not quiet the same as what he felt for his family, he didn't tell Devlin about it and wasn't planing on doing so any time soon.

"Your dad sent me a text too."

"Oh no what has he done?"

Kenny had to laugh at his friend's horrified face, if he felt a bit more play full today he would probably tease him a bit more.

"It was just a 'get better soon' and a picture of Zed, you don't need to move to another galaxy."

"Phew, don't scare me like that Kenji."

There was humor in his voice and his eyes twinkled when Ken gave him a bright smile, only Devlin ever called him Kenji and only he can make him feel butterflies by using this special nickname.

"Does he know that you're here?"

"Probably."

The Levin family dynamic was rather complicated, Devlin only moved back in with his dad recently and things between them still were tensed. Ken would admit he felt disappointed when Devlin moved out, it was fun to have his best friend around all the time, but he respected Devlin's decision, admired him even for giving his father another chance despite everything.

"Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Did you um..listen to it?"

"Huh? Oh the voice mail? Um No sorry, I forgot about it." He lied.

"Oh."

Devlin looked equal parts disappointed as relived for some reason. Kenny didn't know what to make out of this reaction.

"Don't bother okay? I just, said some very embarrassing stuff in it, that's all."

Now Kenny really wished he had listen to it.

"Like what?" He asked, his curiosity at it's maximum.

"I already told you, it's embarrassing!....just please delete it." Devlin gave him his best kicked puppy face and Kenny felt cheated. Devlin knew very well that Kenny was incapable to say no to this face. It was something they found out very early in their friendship, Kenny had a nasty scar to prove it.

"Fine," he said, "I promise I will not listen to it. If you promise to tell me something, and you can't lie to me." He added.

"Okay." Was Devlin's answer.

"No, you have to promise! You have to give a super best friends promise." Devlin stared at him for a second and Kenny felt a bit insecure about his rather childish behavior, but then Devlin smiled at him.

"I as your super best friend, promise to be 100% truthful, even if you'll end up crying like a little baby." He said while having one hand raised like a boy scout. Kenny shoved his shoulder playfully.

Devlin smiled at him before changing to an serious expression. "I mean it, you can ask me anything." He said sincerely. Kenny swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his best to calm his racing heartbeat. "Do you...Do you think I'm ugly?"

There was a heavy silence in the room, if it wasn't for that Kenny would actually find the expression Devlin was making right now funny, but with each passing second he felt more and more dread over what his answer might be.

"I will kill this guys." Devlin said, he jumped up from the bed and Ken had to grab him before he could storm out and do something stupid. "Please," he pleaded while squeezing Devlin's wrist, "Just tell me."

"You aren't ugly Kenny! This people are stupid! You-" Devlin broke up mid sentence, he looked away and Kenny could swear that his ears were red. "You are beautiful, you are the most beautiful person I know and it's this people's fault that they don't recognize your beauty." Devlin continued in such a soft and warm voice, the kind of voice Kenny normally only heard in his dreams, but this was unlike anything his imagination could produce, this was real.

Kenny felt like his face was burning, his heart was hammering so loud that he was sure Devlin could hear it. Devlin wasn't looking at him, and Kenny could clearly tell that he was blushing now. He shock Kenny's hand off and slowly walked to the window, his steps were stiff and he still didn't look at Kenny when he spoke again.

"I-I need to go- School- early-Dad-worried-um I mean-."

"Devlin." Kenny interrupted his blabbering, Devlin stayed where he stood, not facing Kenny, but also not planing to leave before he could hear what his friend had to say. "Thank you." Kenny said with as much warmth as he dared. This aspect of their relationship was new and a bit scary and Kenny could tell that neither of them were ready to face it yet.

Devlin took his hoverboard, while mumbling something Kenny barely managed to deceiver as a "No problem." , before jumping out of the window. Kenny stared after him, a warm feeling replacing the heavy lump which had been lying inside his stomach all day.

He kept his promise, he didn't listen to the voice mail, but he didn't delete it. He kept it, in hopes that one day Devlin would let him listen to it.

That night Kenny fell asleep feeling beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is too little content for this two, so I made some myself.


End file.
